


House of Cards

by MamaBearto2



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Cards are life, Ezra's not obsessed, Nettie is awesome, Team as Family, brothers tease, makeshift family, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearto2/pseuds/MamaBearto2
Summary: Ezra *doesn't* have an obsession. And it *doesn't* involve cards.





	House of Cards

Hey Everyone! This bit of silliness came to me due to a picture I saw while browsing online. It doesn't currently have any set AU, it's just a fun short (though I have an idea where it may go later on ;) ) I hope it makes you giggle like it did me. A big thank you to I'maMePanda for her assistance and ideas!

**M7**

"You'd probably buy anything with cards on it, huh, Ezra?" JD shook his head and grinned at Vin, who was leaning in the doorway of the gambler's apartment. 

Rolling his eyes, Ezra grabbed his coat and phone from the table, before shooing JD towards the door. 

"Honestly, gentleman. I have no intentions of turning my dwelling into a 1920's speak easy."

JD grabbed his windbreaker from the hook near the door, shimmying past the stationary tracker, "Maybe not, but it could pass for a museum!" JD's quip floated back through the doorway and a slight huff left the gambler as he hit the lights.

"He ain't wrong, Ez. Ya got cards on dang near everything." Vin backed out the door with Ezra's raised eyebrow, "Ya even hung up them ace of spades curtains Mz. Nettie made ya."

"Yes. Well, those were an unexpected and rather thoughtful birthday present. I do believe it's important to showcase such grand talent, especially when it was a gift, as was the case in this situation." Ezra locked the door and looked back at his companions, "And contrary to Mr. Tanner's suggestion, my home is quite tastefully adorned, with no excessive 'card' usage. That would be gaudy."

JD glanced at Vin, who shrugged, then back to Ezra, "Gaudy?"

"Yes, John Daniel.  _ Gaudy _ . Overdone. Tasteless. Excessive or extravagant to an extreme." Ezra made a shooing motion, urging his teammates to move down the hallway, "Shall we head to our destination?" 

Grinning, JD nodded, "Sure thing, Ez, but I'm gonna bet there'll be something new next time I come over."

Vin snorted. "Probably be sitting on cards next time."

Following the younger boys as they headed towards the building's elevator, Ezra pulled out his phone, looking down at the confirmation notice he'd just been emailed. 

"Your Four Gambler's Chairs Will Arrive Tomorrow By Noontime."

Eyeing the back of the tracker's head rather fiercely, Ezra shoved the phone back in his pocket.

He'd never hear the end of this.


End file.
